Home
by Lonely Wanderer
Summary: Shuichi has left on his first European tour and will be gone for six months. How will Yuki and Shu handle the separation? YuShu. Songfic.


Home

Lonely Wanderer

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own Michael Bublé. I'm not sure which one I wish I owned more. . . .

AN: Hey there, I want to apologize in advance if this seems a bit disjointed. This is my first Gravitation fic, and I haven't really written anything except school papers in almost four years. But I'm strangely proud of it. It's a little on the weird side, a little on the cheesy side, and I also made Yuki a little OOC. Okay, maybe a lot OOC, especially toward the end. Sorry about all that. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

_'Thoughts'_

**_Song Lyrics_**

Additional AN: This takes place about a year or so after the series ends. Also, there is a time lapse after each lyric.

* * *

Yuki looked up from his laptop. He stared out the window, looking for inspiration for his latest novel. _I't's been a week since the brat left, and I've still barely written a chapter. Ch, looks like I'm getting soft after all.'_ He smiled and turned back to his computer. 

_**Another summer day**_

_**Has come and gone away**_

_**And even Paris and Rome**_

_**But I wanna go home**_

Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru walked back to the dressing rooms, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

"Ne, Hiro! Wasn't I _awesome_ tonight?" Shuichi asked excitedly.

"Yep, the best you've done so far," Hiro obligatorily replied, patting his friend on the back.

They went their separate ways; Shuichi entered his dressing room and sat on the couch. '_Man, I've only been gone for two weeks and I can barely stand it!'_ He looked in the mirror, only to see himself staring back._ 'I miss you, Yuki. I don't know how I'm going to finish this tour without you.'_

With that thought, Shuichi got up and found his pad of paper and started his – almost – daily letter to Yuki.

_**Maybe surrounded by**_

_**A million people I**_

_**Still feel all alone**_

_**I just wanna go home**_

_**Oh, I miss you, you know**_

Yuki had long retired from his study for the day, and found himself lazing on the couch, rereading the letter he received that morning.

_My Yuki,_

_You won't even believe how beautiful Europe is! Well, I suppose you might, since you've been here before, but still! Spain is beautiful Yuki, and someday, I want to come back together. I can't wait! Anyway, the concerts are going great, and I know that it's all because of you. You're my inspiration, you know? Well, I have to go get ready for tonight! I miss you, but I love you more!_

_Forever yours,_

_Shuichi_

Yuki shook his head at the silly letter Shuichi scrawled in his less-than-stellar handwriting. He got up and went into the study to put it in the box with the others. He opened the middle drawer and picked up the wooden object in question. He ran his hand across its smooth top lovingly before carefully opening the lid. It was overflowing with short little letters from Shuichi describing all the places he'd been. Yuki placed the letter on top of the ever growing pile and glanced at the calendar in the corner of his study. '_Only three more months,'_ he thought, chuckling at himself as he did so.

_**Another aeroplane**_

_**Another sunny day**_

_**I'm lucky, I know**_

_**But I wanna go home**_

_**Mm, I've got to go home**_

Shuichi sat down on his bed and looked around his sparse hotel room. '_It just feels so empty,'_ he thought, laying down and putting his hands behind his head. "Yuki, I miss you so much," Shuichi said aloud, hoping maybe it would bring Yuki forth. He sighed, "Oh well." As he rolled over to get up, someone knocked at the door. "I must be going crazy," he muttered to himself as he went to answer it. Hiro stood on the other side.

"Hey, you wanna go out and see the sights?" Hiro asked, walking in and sitting at the table. "We don't have a concert tonight, and K said we could do as we please."

"I dunno, Hiro, I think I'm just going to stay in tonight; maybe I'll call Yuki," Shuichi replied as he walked back to the bed.

Hiro shook his head. He understood; he missed Ayaka as well. "Okay, suit yourself. I'll just have to drag Fujisaki up to the top of the Eiffel Tower all by myself," he replied, smirking at the thought of a very-scared-of-heights Suguru in the elevator to the top. "Maybe I can even get him to walk down the stairs to enjoy the evening air." Hiro smiled evilly.

Shuichi raised his eyebrow at his friend. "I think you've been spending too much time around K, Hiro, you're starting to act like him!"

Hiro chuckled. "Nah, it's just too much fun to pick on Fujisaki, that's all."

Shuichi rolled his eyes and waved his friend off. "Have a good time."

"You too, but don't stay up too late making kissy noises on the phone," Hiro sneered, imitating Shuichi as he walked out. Shuichi threw a pillow at him, but he had already shut the door. He could hear Hiro laughing all the way down the hall.

"Jerk."

_**Let me go home**_

_**I'm just to far from where you are**_

_**I wanna come home**_

Shuichi grabbed the pillow and took it with him back to the bed. He picked up the phone, dialed his apartment, and waited.

"Ugh, 'ello?" A rusty voice asked on the other line.

"Yuki? Are you all right?" Shuichi asked, grabbing the phone tighter and sitting up.

He heard a growl on the other end of the line, "Damn it Shu, we talked about this. There's such things at _time zones. _And _you_ are in a different _time zone_ than _me,_" Yuki said, sounding upset.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Yuki! I didn't even think about it!" He glanced at the clock and winced. "It must be 3:30 over there, huh?" he asked nervously, twirling the phone cord around his finger.

"Yeah. It is." Yuki deadpanned.

Shuichi jumped off the bed and started pacing around the room, at least, as far as the cord would let him. "Yuki, I'm sorry! I'll call back later! I just missed you and I wanted to hear your voice, and maybe catch up for a little while and–"

"Shu–" Yuki interrupted, hoping to stop the rant about to take place.

"– I just thought that we hadn't had many phone conversations since I left, and I miss you! I mean, it's been four months–"

"Shu–" Yuki tried again, but Shuichi continued on.

"– and I won't be home for another month and a half and–"

"SHUICHI!!" Yuki yelled.

"Uh, yes?"

"It's okay."

"Oh. . ." Shuichi paused, and sat back down. "Yuki! I've missed you _so_ much!"

"So I've heard."

Shuichi giggled. "I really am sorry, Yuki."

"I know," Yuki paused. "So, how are you concerts going?"

"They're _great!_ Europe is _so_ amazing Yuki! I never thought it would be so beautiful," Shuichi replied, rambling on for a while about all the wonders Paris had to offer. After he finished updating Yuki with the tour information, he asked, "So, Yuki, how is everything back home? Surviving without me?"

". . ."

"Uh, Yuki?"

". . ." A light snoring sound came from the other end.

". . ."'_I can't _believe_ he fell asleep on me!'_ Shuichi thought incredulously, but smiled anyway. '_That's my Yuki, he can sleep anywhere through anything.'_ He knew Yuki would hate him for running up the long distance bill, but he stayed on the line for he didn't know how long, just listening to Yuki breathe. "God, I love you so much. I can't wait to get home," Shuichi said softly, hugging the phone close. "Good night, love." Shuichi quietly hung up the phone, and rolled over to get some rest.

_**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**_

_**It's like I just stepped outside**_

_**When everything was going right**_

Yuki woke up with something hard underneath him. "What the hell. . .?" Yuki grumbled, taking the offending object from beneath his head. He stared blankly at the phone, then glanced at the clock. "That idiot," Yuki growled, turning the phone off. "He's paying the damn phone bill this month," he mumbled to himself as he got up to take a shower. Once under the warm spray, Yuki remembered the beginning of their conversation, and smiled slightly to himself. '_Six more weeks, and then it's going to be a lot louder around here again. . . Good. It's been too quiet without that brat.' _

Yuki finished his shower, got dressed, and headed toward his study. His book was nearly finished, but he had yet to write his dedication. Until Shuichi entered his life, he never dedicated his books to anything, he never had a reason to. But now that Shuichi was by his side, now that Shuichi was _his_ inspiration, he figured he should give credit where it's due. He chuckled to himself. "Whoever thought I was such a romantic at heart?" He scrolled to the top of the document and slowly typed in his dedication.

_To my inspiration._

_And to dreams becoming reality._

_**And I know just why you could not**_

_**Come along with me**_

_**'Cause this was not your dream**_

_**But you always believed in me**_

"Jeez Hiro! Why does it have to be so damn _cold_!! I mean, first Italy, then Germany, and now _Poland?!_ Couldn't we have come here at the beginning of the tour? Sheesh!" Shuichi complained, pulling his jacket tighter around his lithe frame.

"Just be glad this tour is almost over," Hiro replied, walking into the arena.

They were all becoming quite homesick. They still had three more weeks before they could return to Japan, and they were all starting to count down the days. Even the fans couldn't help take the homesickness completely away. But they all played to the top of their ability, never wanting to leave a crowd disappointed.

"Ne, Hiro? Wasn't I _awesome_ tonight?" Shuichi asked, the line having become a ritual after every concert.

"Yep, the best you've done so far," Hiro played along, patting his friend on the back.

"It would have been even better if we didn't have this. . . this _guitarist_ with us, Shindou," Fujisaki joined in, glaring playfully at Hiro.

"Aww, c'mon! Are you still upset over that Eiffel Tower incident? It was almost four weeks ago, let it go man!" Hiro replied.

The two bantered back and forth while Shuichi watched with an amused grin, but he soon excused himself to the comfort of his dressing room.

_**Another winter day**_

_**Has come and gone away**_

_**In even Paris and Rome**_

_**And I wanna go home**_

_**Let me go home**_

"All right people! Tonight's concert is in Stockholm, Wednesday's is in Helsinki, and then we move on to St. Petersburg for the grand finale!" K said, holding the touring schedule in one hand and twirling his Magnum on the index finger of his other. "Any questions? No? Good."

"Yeah, why is it so _fucking_ cold, that's what I'd like to know," Shuichi muttered under his breath.

K pointed his Magnum at Shuichi. "If I hear one more word from you about being cold, I'm going to–" he started.

"Now, K, leave the guy alone, he's just grumpy 'cause he hasn't had any in almost six months," Hiro interrupted, not looking up from his book.

K nodded, "I suppose you're right. Today, I'll let you live." He put his gun away and turned toward the kitchenette to find some food.

Shuichi sputtered indignantly. "Geez Hiro, would it kill ya to be _subtle_?!"

"Maybe. I don't know, I've never tried."

Shuichi jumped up to strangle Hiro, but was held back by Suguru. "Now, now, you don't want to kill someone and therefore be away from home longer, do you?"

"Fujisaki. . ." Shuichi growled.

"Guys, please, we're here," Sakano intervened, thankfully putting a stop to the fighting before it began.

Shuichi pulled himself from Suguru and smiled brightly, his anger forgotten. "All right, let's go show these Swedes what Bad Luck is made of!"

_**And I'm surrounded by**_

_**A million people I**_

_**Still feel all alone**_

_**Oh, let me go home**_

_**Oh, I miss you, you know**_

Yuki took a puff from his cigarette as he walked down the street. '_Now, I need bamboo shoots, onion, mushrooms, Bouillon, shirataki, shimafuri, and Nappa leaves,_' he thought to himself as he prepared Shuichi's favorite dish in his mind. Shuichi would be home tomorrow night, and he wanted to make something special for him. Yuki walked into the supermarket, picked up the needed items, and headed for the checkout, only to be stopped by something pink that caught his eye. '_Strawberry pocky. . .' _Yuki shook his head and picked up two boxes before continuing on his way.

_**Let me go home**_

_**I've had my run**_

"We're going home! We're going home! We're going home! I get to see Yuki!" Shuichi sang in his falsetto. "How many more hours, Mr. Sakano? Hm, hm? How many?"

"One less than the last time you asked me, Shindou," Sakano replied, sighing.

"Just relax, we'll be home in no time," Hiro interjected, rubbing Shuichi's back.

"But Hiro! Six hours is _so_ long! I don't know if I can _stand_ it!"

"Shindou! Keep it down, you're disturbing the other passengers!" Suguru reprimanded, noticing the irritated glares shot their way.

"Eh, sorry. . ."

_**Baby I'm done**_

_**I gotta go home**_

Yuki finished setting the table and moved to the stove to put the pot on to simmer. '_He should be home in half an hour; why do I feel nervous?'_ Yuki shook his head, trying to rid himself of the butterflies in his stomach. _'I need a smoke, that's it.'_ Yuki lit one up, and went to the couch to wait for Shuichi.

_**Let me go home**_

_**It will all be alright**_

"Oh thank _God_! Shuichi sighed as Sakano pulled the van up in front of his apartment complex. He jumped out of the van and grabbed the suitcase containing his personal affects. "Can you just take the costumes to the studio and I'll sort them out on Monday?" Shuichi asked, hoping to not delay seeing his Yuki one more second than necessary.

"Sure, Shindou, have a great weekend. You did _wonderfully_ on this tour. Mr. Seguchi will be very proud," Sakano replied, but the end of his sentence fell to deaf ears, as Shuichi had run off after he gave the okay. Sakano shook his head at the band leader's antics, and drove on toward NG.

_**I'll be home tonight**_

Shuichi ran up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. '_Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? It's just Yuki,' _he thought to himself as he went up the last flight of stairs. Once on the right floor, Shuichi slowed his pace. He stood in front of his door for a few seconds before seeing if it was open; it was. He walked in and toed off his shoes to be greeted with the best smelling Sakiyuki he'd ever smelled in his life. "Mmm, Yuki made my favorite dish," he mumbled as he walked down the hall.

He turned the corner to see Yuki sitting on the couch. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Yuki stood up. He opened his arms and Shuichi flew into them and held on tight.

"God, I missed you so damn much, Yuki. I never want to leave you again."

Yuki smiled into Shuichi's hair, inhaling the scent of his lover. He swore he could get drunk off of the smell. He hugged Shuichi a minute longer before pulling him into a kiss.

After they broke apart, Yuki whispered, "I missed you too, love. You have no idea."

_**I'm coming back home**_

Owari

AN: So, how was it? Good, bad, mediocre? Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
